The story of Uzumaki Naruto
by gaarasgirl3169
Summary: I'm not good with summuries but R&R First story
1. prologue

Hey this is my first SasuFemNaru fic and it is time-travel so I hope you like it.

The tale of Uzumaki Naruto

Prologue

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I shakily stood on my feet, but ended up crawling towards the man I call my best friend. Or is it brother? Maybe love?

I lost track on what he was to me, but I knew one thing, and that was all I needed.

He was one of, if not most, my precious people.

I finally reached him. I finally ran my hand through his hair one last time.

But his eyes weren't seeing me.

Glazed over, a grayish black.

I didn't need to check for his pulse to know that he was dead.

If only we had died together, then maybe I wouldn't feel such pain. Maybe, just maybe, I would have gone with him, the Sasuke that I knew, back up to heaven.

Curse my inherited longevity from my Uzumaki blood, mixed in with Kurama's effect.

You're welcome. You know you still have that technique, don't you?

Yes, that technique. The technique Ero-sennin had shown me right before he died.

I don't remember how, but the name escaped my lips as my hands had subconsciously and slowly formed the several hand seals needed.

And everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Start

Naruto had to refrain herself from groaning in front of the Third Hokage, for two main reasons:

One, she had just lost her great development in the top, female part of her body in a matter of exhausting seconds.

Two, she had a lot of explaining to do.

"Naruto? How did you get here so fast?" He asks as if he hasn't seen a 17 year old come to the Hokage's office before. Wait, hold on a minute. I feel different from that age, which is weird. I feel small. Too small, too be counted normal for a seventeen year old. My height, judging by how tall everything is, is definitely different. What's going on? I look at the Hokage to see it was the Third a small sad smile grew on my face.

I then notice something and start to mumble on about it until the Hokage said something

"What on earth are you talking about Naruto? You're only twelve!" He exclaims.

"Wha- Twelve? Heh, so I did get back. Ha. And he didn't believe me. Well, I sure showed him, eh?" I stop muttering when I notice Jiji looking at me strangely.

"Oh, right. Um, hi! I'm Naruto, but not the same Naruto you knew me as. I'm from the future, and just survived the fight I had with the bastard, Sasuke." I notice his recognition at the name, and then suspicion. Ugh, this is gonna take a lot of convincing. I tell him about Sasuke's situation, Akatsuki, the Fourth Great Shinobi War. I tell him what I went through from the Genin test to the end of my fight with Sasuke. I even tell him about the fact I knew my dad and mom and met them through a seal. I tell him everything.

He asks for proof that I'm the real Naruto, since Naruto can't get this much information outside of Konoha and Itachi. So I show him the seal for Kyuubi. That reminds me! Do I still have control over him?

Unfortunately, yes you do. On the bright side, you still have to train to control my chakra.

I let out a sigh of relief, but scowl at the last comment. Damn.

I tell Jiji the power I used to have, like the techniques and modes I could -or used to- do. He nods and asks the question I thought he'd never ask.

"So, should we arrange an appropriate time for your Kyuubi mode training trip?" My grin threatens my face to split.

"After you regained all your techniques though. But I'll make sure Jiariya comes to help you before the Wave mission."

I scowl at the first sentence, but then hear Ero-sennin's name, and the room brights up immediately.

"YOU'RE AWESOME JIJI!"

Everything took a few hours in total. I'm so thirsty after all that talking. I guess I'll go grab some juice later. Luckily it was very early in the morning when I dropped in. Speaking of which…

"Hey, Hokage-Jiji, what's the date today?" I see his eyes widen.

"That's right; you have your team selections today. I forgot. After the flashy entrance you made. Well, you still have three minu-" He was cut off by my loud 'Thanks!' and the sound of the door slamming. Dammit!

Shikamaru

It wasn't a very good day for Nara Shikamaru. No, of course it wasn't. Not only was it so troublesome to hear Ino and Sakura's petty fight for their precious Sasuke-kun- I'm used to that- it was team selections. As in the "Time to hear fangirls squeal and screech to be in Sasuke-kun's team". Yeah, it is such a drag.

"HERE! Ha! I made it!" someone, a very loud someone, yells. What the- Naruto?

"What are you doing here? This is only for the people who passed the Genin Exams." Naruto scowls and turns to me. "See this?" She points to her forehead; wait, no, her forehead protector. What? But she failed didn't she?

"Oi, Sasuke. Move." Woah, how did she get there so fast?

Naruto was now having a heated glaring competition with the one and only, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Why should I, loser?" He smirks.

"'Cause I said so, duck-butt head." She smirks back.

That's… rare. Her smirk is so… unlike her. Heck, when did she ever smirk? I turned and saw that Sasuke was also shocked, but didn't really show it.

Someone must have moved and bumped into Naruto. I couldn't see who, but I could see something. Naruto was kissing the Uchiha. Ugh. Great, now I have to cover my ears and try to sleep. Fangirls alert.

"Okay, sit down!" Iruka yelled. He gave Naruto a brief glance, and his strict face softened. Did something happen?

While I go back to my chair I see Naruto sit next to Sasuke, and the fangirls-mostly Sakura and Ino- send death glares (a whole lot stronger than Naruto's and Sasuke's) to Naruto.

I listen to the team arrangements and looked at Naruto. She was… different today. I don't know why. And I have this troublesome feeling of being curious. After seeing her, I blinked in surprise. She looked… bored? Shouldn't she be really excited or something?

Sasuke

That idiot is acting strange. It seemed like she was forcing herself to have a fight with me, and glared half-heartedly. She also seemed like she didn't care about whom she's assigned with. Strange. And she looks really tired. Did she train a lot or something? I scowl at that thought. Was she training more than me?

And that… incident. Why am I blushing so much? It's just a mouth to mouth contact! But it felt… okay I guess.

Naruto

This… I don't know what to think. Seeing Sasuke so soon… makes me want to jump to him and hug the shit out of him. After talking to Shikamaru, I go to Sasuke. The way I was walking was weird, but it seemed like they didn't notice. Good.

I forgot about the kiss. It was good, accidental or not, but embarrassing! God!

But I feel so fucking tired. Now that I think of it, I think the jutsu took quite a lot of my new-or old, whichever way you look at it- chakra, too. Crap.

"…Team seven! Uzumaki Naruto,-" Namikaze, actually. "-Haruno Sakura,-" And there goes the groan from the fangirl. I cover my ears as I know what's coming next. "and Uchiha Sasuke!" Squeal, broken eardrum, Irritation. God, Sakura was such a fangirl. I hope she changes soon. I guess I should give her a heads up after the mission in Waves. Ugh. I could feel the pain of resisting her for the next couple of months already.

But I can't wait till I see ero-sennin! Think of all the training we could do, since I know how to do the jutsus and stuff already! Yeah! Insert fist pump.

Finally. Lunch time. I guess I can do a prank on Sakura one more time, but without the stomach ache... Nah. Don't feel like it. I didn't eat any breakfast, so I'm safe of cramps, too. Maybe I should eat with her. Yeah, that's it. Oh! I see her at the bench already!

Sakura

Sigh. Sasuke. On the same team. Who cares about Naruto? She doesn't like him, and she's not Ino. I am safe with Sasuke now. All to myself! Giggle.

Naruto. I don't know what to think of her. I'm not stupid. I noticed she's different to the rest of the class. The teachers treat her differently. Iruka-sensei was one of them, but he was better. They all seemed to hate her for some reason though. Why? I should try to solve this too since I'm on the same team as her after all. But why is she so disli-

"Sakura! Hey, wanna eat? I got extra onigiri." Well, speak of the devil, and she'll come.

"Uh, no it's fine. I'm kinda… not hungry." I can't tell her I'm on a diet! That would be embarrassing! How does she get so slender without dieting anyway? So unfair. Plus, she's quite pretty if you look at her face rather than her blinding outfit. Probably the most pretty in the class, if she wore something else. It takes your attention away from her face! Sigh, what a waste. I guess I should help her with that too. Girls gotta stick together!

She rolls her eyes. Does she know I'm not eating because I want to get thin?

"Eat. You're a real ninja now. You should be more concerned about your health than your looks." I get angry, but stop. She's right. Is she really the same idiotic girl who skips classes?

I grudgingly take the rice ball and thank her. She smiles, and I smile back. Her smile is so affective. I guess I could survive with her around. It might even be fun... Sasuke might just ignore me though.

I take a bite. Hey it's good! I see the wrapper, and notice it was bought. "Where'd you buy this? It tastes very nice."

"Hm? Oh these? I bought them at the bento shop near Jiji's tower." Jiji? Tower? What… does she mean Hokage's tower?

"Naruto! You should address the Hokage politely!"

She shrugged. "Sorry. Just used to addressing him as that. He took care of me when I was little, after all. Got kinda used to it."

"What! You're that close? Wow." I know she doesn't have parents and all, but to be taken care of by him personally? Why would he do that to one kid? Is she that different compared to us? I start to realize that she is just as mysterious as Sasuke. And she sounds a lot wiser now. Was she holding back at the academy? But what would be the point in doing that?

I also realize that I know nothing about her at all.

Naruto

The meeting with Sakura went rather well. Well, time to move on to Sasuke. Or should I? I'd probably just mess up… Nah, I'll just wing it. Since when did I think of consequences? Pft. I'm getting too 'mature'. Sakura's probably rolling on the ground, laughing her lungs out on the other 'side'.

Sasuke. What do I feel about him? I did think I loved him during our fight, and it felt nice to kiss him this time-I hated the other one-, but… Well, I'm pretty sure I liked him after he got the stick out of his ass and all, but that's gonna happen a lot later. Plus, it's a good idea to be with him (if I could) since we could solve the problem between the Senju and Uchiha, me being part Senju after all (great-grandma married Hashirama, my mom's their granddaughter) and as the fake Madara said, we're the descendants of Hashirama and Madara. We were destined to fight. I'm going to have to change that.

After practically flying from roof to roof, I finally land on a building close to the room Sasuke was in, and jump inside through the window. Wasn't the best plan, judging from what happened next.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Crash. Slam. Thump. Oops. I look down to see myself straddling his back, his arm suddenly behind him with me holding it in place. I feel like a cop.

"Get off, She-hulk!" Eye twitch. She-Hulk? Really?

"At least that's a compliment to show I'm strong, Duck-ass." Triumphant grin. Eye twitch, this time not mine.

"Shut up and get off!" Grunt. Thump. Roll. Roll. Roll. Thump.

Want to know what those sounds were? Those were the sounds of meaningless fighting. Now I'm being sandwiched between the floor and Sasuke next to the wall. Yup. I wouldn't blame someone if he or she were to misunderstand the situation. Sasuke, holding my wrists against the floor, straddling me. I can't help but blush. The window closed after I jumped in, but I could still see even him blushing in the dark. I resist the terrible urge to kiss him.

"Oi. You might want to get off now. You know, before a fangirl sees us. I saw Ino outside earlier; she was eating with her team. Causes less trouble." For me, anyway. He blushes harder, but stays. Did he knock his head too hard or something?

He must have noticed me staring, because he turns his face the other way.

"What was with you today? You're… different." That was probably the most I got out of him today, without an insult or anything of those means today.

"Gee, nice to know you cared enough to notice." I've been told I'm a bad liar. But I got an advice through it from Sakura. Find an escape key. Mine just happened to be the "Avoid the subject" kind.

It worked, because he roughly pushes off me, and stalks off. Prick. I'm fine really; just sprawled out on the ground, having to lift myself up without a hand, especially when I hit the wall with my shoulder pretty hard.

After break, we waited for our jounin sensei in our classrooms. Team seven was, thankfully -for me anyways-, the only ones left in the room. It's only an hour after he was supposed to get here. another two hours left to go.

I think the incident between me and Sasuke did the opposite of drawing us closer, because there is a painfully obvious distance between us. He must have realized that he's getting closer to me after that, and tried to isolate himself even more. I wish I could tell him about Itachi so badly. But that will have to wait.

I notice something… off about the wall with the clock in front of us, the desks, and behind the teacher's desk. I stare at the clock long, and hard, but can't come up with anything that might give me an explanation, so I forget about it.

The Someone behind the Wall

She couldn't have noticed could she? She's a Genin! Must have just checked the clock and scowled at it, imagining it as the face of their new jounin teacher. Satisfied with the answer, I move on to the next thing on my mind. She's a carbon copy of them mixed together. His hair and eyes with her facial features; there's no mistaking it. They are her parents.

I'm getting rather bored. waiting 2 hours and 58 minutes does that to you. I guess I should go and meet them now. I move out of my hiding spot, cross the hall, and open the door. I'm greeted with a hit on the head by a blackboard eraser, three adolescent kids-one angry, one scared, one laughing. The laughing girl must have placed the eraser above the door while I was coming here.

"My first opinion of you guys… I hate you." Two shocked one neutral. The last was surprisingly Naruto. But given her circumstances, it probably is normal to her. I'd have to change that.

"Meet me up at the roof. "I say before I poof away.

Naruto

I ponder as I walk up to the meeting place. Kakashi-sensei, late and aloof as usual. But Sakura didn't hit me much today as she did before. Strange. Is it because of the way I treated her today?

I also notice that Sasuke and Sakura (mostly her) are looking at me strangely. As if they are trying to solve a puzzle, but have too many missing pieces to start.

If this continues, I might have to tell them about the time travel detail. Sasuke, sure I'll have to. Due to his problems, I have to explain how I know things that even he doesn't. But Sakura? I want to keep the same relationship we had in the future. Best friends.

I don't want her to leave me again.

Now that I think about it, I wonder if Jiji told Kakashi-sensei about me. It would probably be needed, since he is going to be like family to me. He'd definitely tell ero-sennin though. He has to. I lost him once already, but I won't let him die again. Even if it costs me my bond with him, I'm well prepared.

We sat down in front of Kakashi-sensei on the stairs. Sakura is on my right, while Sasuke on my left.

"Introduce yourselves, so I could know you better." He says lazily.

"Like what? Could you show us to give us an example?" Sakura asks, looking quite confused.

"Alright. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes hobbies and dreams for the future. My name's Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and hate… I don't feel like telling you that. Hobbies… I have many hobbies. Dreams for the future? Never really thought about it." I laugh. Ahh, good old times.

"Alright Pinkie first." Sakura blinks, processes, and scowls.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like-" She giggles, "a person. I dislike… Nothing in particular." I blink at this. I thought she hated me. "My hobbies are…" Stalking Uchiha Sasuke. "My dreams…" Glance at Sasuke. Insert giggle.

"Mr. Moody. You're up."

Glare. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have many dislikes and no likes in particular." Talk about dark. I guess he's still the same. "Hobbies…training. Dreams… No, my ambition is to restore the clan, and kill a certain someone." I cringe at the last part, and then I sigh.

"You know Sasuke, to restore a clan you have to get a girl, and have lots of babies. She's likely to die in the process. I would restore my own-" I cut myself off. Damn. I really need to shut myself up or something. I glance at them, only to see them looking back at me in confusion.

A cough. "Well, blondie. You're last." Thanks for the save!

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto!" I smile, proud of my name. "My likes are ramen, training, seals, and new jutsus! Dislikes are the waiting time for cup ramen, arrogant pricks...snakes. Goals that I will complete are to save the village and its people, get them to acknowledge me -" Completed that already. "- and protecting my friends! I am going to be the best Hokage!" I remember something else, and my face sets in determination. "But, before that, I have another... secret goal I want to

will

achieve." I blink when I see the awed look on Sakura's face. I wasn't expecting that. I thought she'd keep ignoring me. What did I change? I look at the others, and see Sasuke looked surprised. Heh, I did sound kind of cool.

Sakura

Sakura turned to Naruto in surprise. She sounds so mature compared to me. All I do is chase around Sasuke, and I never did much training. I'm going to have to change that.

But I'm sure I heard her stop herself when Sasuke told us about his ambition. Now that I think about it, Sasuke and Naruto are quite similar in many ways. But Naruto… she's so full of sunshine, while Sasuke is just… brooding. Realization hit so hard it felt like I had a brick thrown at me. They both lived hard lives, but I always thought only about Sasuke. I thought that he was cool because of his pain. Naruto lived alone, isolated even, and no one really cared for her. The whole village seemed to hate her for some reason, except for the younger generations. Only a handful of adults liked her. I was one of the people who didn't give a damn about her. I even ignored her openly.

Naruto is strong. Even with all that, she could still smile. She ignored it, and instead of wanting revenge, she just wants people to acknowledge her.

I'm going to have to apologize to Naruto. That's my goal for now.

Sasuke

Just what is she hiding? She was going to say something about her own clan. Did she actually have one but we they were from another country? Did she go through something similar to me?

"Hn. Even if you somehow managed to become Hokage, you'd bring our village to dust with your stupidity."

"Bastard!" Naruto stumbles over Sakura to get to me.

"Naruto! Stop it!" Sakura screeched as she knocked her out.

Well, a deadlast is always a deadlast. I shake my head at Naruto's foolishness. I must have been thinking too hard.

Kakashi

As I expected, Sasuke is as hateful as ever. Naruto's introduction surprised me, though. She sounds as if she's preparing for an attack against the village. I look at Naruto, and watch as she blows up at Sasuke's insult. Nah, must have just been a bad choice of words. Other than that... does she know about the Uzumaki clan? If so, how would she know if she did? I guess I'll have to ask her myself.

But still, she grew up quite well. I smiled. "Okay, now that we know more about each other, I'll inform you about our first mission. Tomorrow, we'll have a test to see if you're good enough to be Genin. Think of it as... survival training."

"What? But we had that in the academy!" Sakura squeaked, obviously confused.

"Oh that was just to eliminate the hopeless. This is the actual test. But I must warn you though. Only nine students get to be a real Genin out of all the kids who passed the Genin Exams. In other words, you have a low chance of actually passing." Eye smile.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"WHAT?" I bet the people from Suna can hear her. Geez. It's a wonder my ears aren't bleeding. Even Sasuke looks surprised at Sakura's shriek-okay, so that was an understatement, but what else could I say?-.

"He said that we have a low chance of actually passing, Sakura." I explain to her.

"How are you not surprised?"

"'Cause." I say, as if that answered anything.

"I bet she was too stupid to understand." Smirk.

"For your information, Sasuke, I may have been dead last at the academy, but that was nothing compared to what we're probably gonna face." Thanks to you. I thought.

Kakashi-sensei frowns at me, while Sakura stares in confusion. Did they really think I was an idiot? Okay, so maybe I was before, but that doesn't give them the damn excuse to treat me like one! I'm gonna have to do a lot of convincing to do.

"Stop looking at me like that. Now, Kakashi-sensei. What were you gonna say?" I give them a sweet, innocent smile. Just like an angel.

"Uh, right. Meet me tomorrow at 5 am. Oh, and don't eat breakfast!" Eye smile. Poof.

"Heh, I'm eating whether you want me to or not!" I poke my tongue out at the spot he was earlier.

"Hey, Naruto. Do you want to… go eat somewhere tonight? We can invite Sasuke. You know, like a team celebration?" I raise an eyebrow. Since when did Sakura care about eating with me? That was like, 3 years later.

"… Sure? 'Kay, let's go ask Duck-ass." To my surprise-how many surprises can one take? I know that makes me sound like a hypocrite, but honestly?-, she seems like she's trying to barely contain a laugh (or giggle, in her case).

"Oi, Duck-ass! We're eating dinner later. Wanna come? Eh, who am I kidding? You're coming anyway, whether you like it or not!"

"Naruto! How are we going to make him come?" Sakura seemed unsure. Guess her pestering Sasuke dimmed her confidence. Sigh.

"No, not make him. Force him. We'll go to his… house and drag him." I pause when I remember that we'll have to get to his house to actually get him. That place is so dead. I suppress a shiver.

She still looked unsure, but gave a smile and we discussed when and where we should meet, but have enough time to actually get Sasuke out of his house. I might need to come up with a threat. What would the great Uchiha be scared of?

It was still three hours -it's about four o'clock right now- until the meeting time. Enough time to shop (not the kind of shopping Sakura and Ino would do. That takes hours and hard work.) for ninja stuff, train on my chakra control-it sucks right now- and take a shower.

So now I'm in the streets looking around shops. The glares I'm receiving get to me, but I don't show it. That would just make them more eager to do it. Luckily the ninja gear and clothing shops don't really mind me, understanding that I and Kyuubi are two different things.

Yeah, sorry about that. You don't really deserve all the hate.

Wow, I'm surprised you actually care enough. But I'm fine anyways. I made them acknowledge me already, remember? It would be better for me to make them fine with me again. More achievement.

I don't care about you, human. You just impressed me a little. Don't get it to your head.

Translation: Good. I was quite worried about you, sweet heart. Be sure to keep the fevers away.

Maybe that was sugarcoating it a little too much. But It's still almost the same.

In your dreams.

You're in my mind, furbutt. I almost always have a little bit of you in my dreams.

I hate you.

I love you, furball.

After our little banter, I bought some fishnet gloves, kunai, shuriken, and had my hitai-ate cloth changed. Everything was cheaper than it was before I came here. Must have been because of the war. Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you. Hokage-jiji gave me an A-rank pay for the 'Going-back-to-the-past-to-save-Konoha' mission. Actually, he gave me more than that, but I think it was also for the Mizuki-traitor incident which he was planning on giving me before.

So now, I have a whole lotta money to spend. But everything cost way lower than I originally thought it would, so I have even more. Probably enough to buy me ten ramen bowls at Ichiraku's without a discount. .

As I walk past, I notice how my jacket made me feel quite hot (in temperature, to those perverts out there). I should buy something more… suitable for ninja gear, too. After all, I know we're gonna pass. Especially with me knowing the point of the test (unless he changed it). So I go to a ninja gear clothes shop, again, that didn't dislike me.

Ugh. Why do I have to be so damn picky? Just go get a black or darker orange jump suit or something! Is what I tell myself, but nothing feels right. God! I feel like I'm Ino now.

I was just about to give up, but then I saw it. You know that wonderful fairy-tale like moment you feel when you found your 'Prince Charming'? That prince just so happened to be a black, red, and orange set of clothes. The bottom was a pair of orange shorts. The jacket's short sleeves were red, the rest of it was black, but the pocket and hood was orange. The shirt inside was orange, and when I looked at the back, it had a big Uzumaki swirl on it. I have to buy it. I need to buy it.

I shoot off for it before anyone else could and rocketed to the counter. The lady at the counter, probably a retired-not old though- shinobi, looked at me in surprise, recognized me, and laughed.

"I take it you want this then?" I nod my head vigorously, and she laughs even more.

"Alright, alright I get you. I was worried, since this has been out for a while, but no one ever took even so much as a glance to it. Are you sure you want it?" She looked unsure for a second, but after seeing me nod at a speed she could barely follow, she smiled.

"Okay then. That would be 30 ryo." Eye could feel my eyes widen comically.

"That's so cheap! Are you sure you haven't calculated it wrong or something?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure. I've been wanting to get rid of that anyways. Think of it as a sales discount. You can keep that a secret though, can't you?" She winked.

"Uh huh! Thanks!" I give her my best grin to show her how grateful I am. I think she got it.

I run off, but barely heard her say, "Come again soon!" I reply with a very loud "I WILL!" -and mind you, I have an incredible set of lungs. Now to get some training!

I check the clock, and it's It's been two hours if you include the time I spent for shopping. Fifteen minutes left, and I'll have taken a shower, and prepare for the dinner. Fifteen minutes left, until I can end this. This, as in intense Gai standard training. Okay, maybe not Gai standard, but to a kid, it is. And what's even sadder for me is how lame my chakra control was at this age. But at least I could climb trees.

For a minute.

How many times has it been now that I fell off the tree? I can't believe how lame my concentration is either! Maybe it's because of the thought that if I can't perfect my control to at least a Rasengan in a month, I'm doomed.

But even with all that negative thoughts, I know I'm improving. Quite unnaturally too, but that might be because I didn't 'come' here naturally.

Okay so I guess I'll use the last fifteen minutes on meditating. Sigh. Boring.

All too soon, I hear the fucking alarm ring. Ringing might not be the correct term. It's more like an annoyingly loud shrieking sound.

BRING. BRIING. BRIIING. BRIIIIIII- SLAM.

I slap the button on the alarm clock so hard I could feel my hand ringing.

After taking a shower-and incredibly blissful one, might I add- I put on my civilian clothes. It consists of an orange tank top and a pair of black shorts. My eyes linger on my weapon pouch. Should I?

Just bring it in case, idiot. It would keep me safe.

Aww, you need to rely on a cute, little girl? You, a big, fox with sharp claws and teeth? Oops, sorry. I forgot to add ugly.

Shut up. Are you even a girl? Heck, even the right gender? Last time I checked, you wore boy clothes, and didn't even know how to act like a proper lady.

Why you-Oh? So you're saying you know how? I never knew you were gay.

I'm genderless.

Well that's sad. I thought-well it's say to him though- before I shut him up by blocking him from my mind. It's a lot easier to do when you're in control of it.

I put on my pouch as I lock the door -multi-tasking is a good skill- with my Pakkun tagged key. Where did I get that anyway?

I'm supposed to meet Sakura here by the river-where I first met (or saw) Sasuke. This brings back memories. Sigh. I never really thought about how I should stop Orochimaru from giving Sasuke the cursed seal. What the hell should I-

"Sorry, Naruto! Did I make you wait?" Ah, there she is.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I just got here." I smile. I guess with Sakura here, the one so much like her future self, I get more cheerful,

"So wanna go grab Duck-butt?"

Sakura

Ugh. Geez, mom's worries too much. What's wrong with her? All I said was I'm going to eat with Naruto and-

Oh. Naruto. Again. Why does everyone have to be like that! She's okay! Nice, actually! She doesn't deserve the distrust.

Oh, she's already there. I feel a tinsy bit happier. Ha, just by seeing her. What does she have that makes people want to be her friend? I smile. I feel lucky now that I have Naruto on my team. She's good at making the atmosphere brighter.

Even unintentionally. It makes me jealous.

I stop running when I see the look on her face as she gazed at the river. It's sad, yet happy? That doesn't make sense. None at all.

Then again, nothing makes sense with her. She really is a puzzle. I shake my head.

"Sorry, Naruto! Did I make you wait?" I'm going to get the answers out of her sooner or later. Even if I have to force her.

She leads me to Sasuke's house, and I'm surprised she even knows it. Maybe she tried to look around for it earlier. But as I expected, it feels too big for one person. Too lonely.

"OI, SASUKE! LET'S GO!" I inwardly laugh at Naruto's antics. Hey, she grows on people, no matter how long it was. It's only been like, what? 1 day? Well, I did know her before that, but didn't really bother trying to get to know her better.

The door opens to reveal a freshly out of the shower, Sasuke. And he's annoyed, too. I can't help but blush. He's so hot! Okay, okay, calm down. I need to act more mature.

"Fine. Use the doorbell next time, dobe." I can't help but feel that that was directed mostly to Naruto, even if she did or did not call out. Why do they seem to know each other so well? Did Naruto go behind our backs to meet Sasuke? Is that why he only ever seemed to talk-or argue- to her and never talked to any other girls-or even guys? No, I don't feel that that is right. Maybe it's because they understand each other?

Anyways, it's not my place to stop that connection. Plus, they kinda do look cute together. Ever heard of "Opposites attract"?

Sasuke

I close my eyes as I splash cold water to my face. Turning the sink knob off and drying my face, I change into a suitable outfit to wear outside for dinner. Naruto is probably going to pull me out of the house anyways, and it would be embarrassing to go out in my night clothes. I go lie on the couch of the rather large living room. Even after six years it feels too empty.

"OI, SASUKE! LET'S GO!" Ugh.

I open the door of the main entrance in annoyance.

"Fine. Use the doorbell next time, dobe." Naruto widened her eyes for a moment, processing the words, and gave a big grin. I roll my eyes.

"That doesn't mean you can come at any time, idiot." And she still grins. I roll my eyes again, and Sakura just stands there. I'm surprised that she hasn't said anything. Maybe she stopped being an annoying fangirl and focused more on becoming a ninja? Did Naruto do that in the short time that we had?

"Have you chosen where we should eat yet?" They shook their heads. A tick formed on my head, much like those in mangas. Funny. I feel fictional.

"So you tell me that in the time you had you haven't chosen a place to eat yet?" I growl. Naruto puts her hands up.

"Hey, I was busy training and buying new ninja gear." I raise my eyebrow. I pointedly look at Sakura who flinches and gets closer to Naruto.

"Oi! Don't stare at her like that! She's not the one responsible for this. She only suggested it, which was a good idea!" She gave a thumbs up to Sakura, who returns a wary smile.

"Besides, I thought we could go eat some barbeque. You know, the one tea- err. I mean the one that seems to be famous!" I raise an eyebrow. She was about to say something. I know it.

"Oh, really? And you chose that instead of ramen? I'm surprised." Honestly, I am. Sakura seemed to be too.

"Well yeah, but you guys probably would have preferred more healthy foods." At this, she gave a brief glance at Sakura. Sakura caught it and gave a small smile.

"Alright let's go already." I say, since I'm getting kinda hungry.

Naruto

Mmm. I can smell the meat cookin'. God, I'm so hungry. I bet I could beat even Chouji right now.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? With Sasuke and Sakura." Shikamaru? Woah. Team 10?

"We're here to eat for our team celebration. Whaddya think we came here fo-" I was cut off. I expected it too. Since Ino was here.

"Kya! Sasuke-kun? It must be fate!" Ugh. Fate. Right. I need to fix Neji too. While I thought about Neji, Ino shoved me really hard. And when I mean really, I mean ultra.

"Geez, you were right Sakura, Ino is a boar[2]. She has the strength of one."

Sakura giggles, and Ino blows up.

"What about you? You're nothing lady-like! When I'm Sasuke's girlfriend you'll probably be even more alone than you are now!" She screeches. I look down sadly Sakura went up to Ino and what happen shocked us all, Sakura went to her and slapped Ino and said

(Sakura)

"You went too far this time Ino" I said

I then turned to talk to Naruto but Naruto was gone. Sakura look at Sasuke and he just shrugged

"thanks a lot Ino-pig Naruto is probably crying right now "I yelled

"Since when did you care about Naruto" asked Ino

"When we ate lunch together and I got to know her. She has been alone since she was born she doesn't know what love is and she is probably more important than us or even Sasuke" I said

"Why and how would she be more important than Sasuke and us" asked Ino

"Well I figured that she is important because she was taken care of by the Hokage" I said

Everyone's mouths dropped

"Why would the Hokage take care of her and not anyone else" asked Ino

"I don't know but a few day before we graduated I saw her and the Hokage having ramen together and were laughing together she even calls him Jiji" I said

Everyone (but Shikamaru) mouths dropped to the ground Ino looked at Shikamaru

"Aren't you surprised" asked Ino

"No not really. Because I've seen Naruto and the Hokage heading towards the ramen shop a few times" said Shikamaru

So everyone talk for a few more minutes and then went their different ways.


End file.
